Hose coupling assemblies are utilized to couple two ends of a hose, such as a fire hose. These hose couplings must be strong and rugged because they must create and hold a tight seal and must be able to withstand impact and abuses of all types while still maintaining a tight and secure seal. Conventionally, these hose coupling assemblies have been of various designs. But one particular design that has been utilized widely is the so-called non-threaded type. Many non-threaded type hose couplings include a pair of rotating collars where each rotating collar includes an externally actuated locking mechanism. One particular design for a latching or locking mechanism for a hose coupling assembly of this type includes a pivotally mounted lever-type locking arm that is externally actuated but includes a locking head that projects downwardly through the associated collar to engage and lock against a cam latch or lock. This lever-type locking arm in past designs has been pivotally mounted on a cantilevered pivot pin and because of that, has been very susceptible to breakage and failure. Since the pivot pin for the latch arm is only supported at one end any substantial impact against the free or unsupported end of the pivot pin may break or fracture the pivot pin and accordingly, this can cause the entire coupling assembly to fail.
Therefore, there is and continues to be a need for a strong and sturdy external latch assembly for a non-threaded hose coupling assembly.